Partner In Crime
by Likewow5556
Summary: Katie Bell and Fred Weasley have been best friends since Katie's first year and Fred's second. Can their friendship become something more then friendship? Mostly KBxFW and a little bit of GWxAS and LJxAJ.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimor: I own nothing

**Disclaimor: I own nothing!**

Chapter 1

"Katie Elizabeth Bell get down here right now!" my mother, Madeline Bell screamed from the bottom of my steps. "It's ten thirty and you'll be late!"

"I'm coming!" I lied shouting back.

"If you're not up now, I swear I'm going to call Zachary to come and wake you up myself!"

"I'm up mum!" I shouted back, climbing out of bed. I walked towards the bathroom and closed the door.

I looked into the mirror and groaned. I looked horrible. My long curly brown hair was tangled and there were dark circles under my hazel eyes. I started to brush my hair quickly, but then gave up on it, so I just put it into a messy bun. I knew there was nothing that I could do for the dark circles so I left them alone. Then I put on a pair of jeans and a tanktop and I walked downstairs.

"There are fifteen minutes until eleven Katie. You should have gotten up forty five minutes ago!"

"Sorry mum" I said as I ate my cereal as fast as I could. My mother gave me a disproving look, but really what does she expect? I have two older brothers and my best friend, Fred Weasley is a guy.

"Katie let's get going."

"Where's dad?"

"He had to go to work early today. He said that he's going to miss you and to stay out of trouble."

"I'll try…"

"Katherine Elizabeth Bell, we don't want you to get as many detentions as last year understand?"

"But mum it's so hard not to when I hang out with Fred!"

"I know that you're his best friend, but try to behave this year?"

"Yes mum."

"Good. Now let's go." My mum grabbed my trunk and she grabbed my arm so we could apparate to Kings Cross.

When we got there my mum gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and then I looked around for Fred. I finally spotted him talking to Angelina and George. I wonder where Alicia is. When Fred saw me his face broke out into a grin.

"Kates!" Fred exclaimed wrapping his strong arms around my waist and picking me up.

"Fred put me down! I'm gonna die!"

"No you're not."

"Yes I am!"

"Don't be so overdramatic."

"I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"Will you two shut up?" Angelina asked grumpily. Fred put me down and I glared up at him.

"Kates did you just wake up?"

"Maybe."

"You did didn't you?" Angelina asked.

"Yes."

Angelina shook her head. On the train maybe we should do something about your head while we're on the train."

"Hey it's not that bad!"

"Yeah it is Katie."

"Fine…maybe it isn't that great looking…"

""It's not trust me."

"Nobody asked you." I said to George.

A half hour later we, meaning me, Ange, George, Leesh, Fred, and Lee were all sitting in our usual compartment. I was sitting on the floor as Ange brushed and braided my hair. Leesh was sitting beside Ange and talking to her about who knows what. Fred, George, and Lee were planning their first prank of the school year. I longed to be with them planning. I am after all Fred and George's third partner in crime after all.

**AN: This is my new story. I decided to try and write a Fratie story because it's my new favorite pairing. Anyways read and review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimor: I own nothing!**

Chapter 2

"Kates come sit over here" Fred exclaimed. "We're talking about the first prank of the year!"

"I will as soon as Ange stops pulling my hair."

"I'm not pulling it. I'm braiding it."

"Pulling, braiding same thing really."

"Yeah, Ange didn't you know?" Lee asked. Ange looked murderous at him and he stopped talking. Me and Fred shared a look before bursting out laughing. George was looking at us like we were insane…which we might actually be.

"Ok I'm done here. Go mess around with Fred like you've been itching to do since you saw him" Angelina said. I gave her a look before sitting on Fred's lap. He was smiling at me.

"Hey Freddie."

"Katie, what did I tell you about calling me Freddie?" He asked, looking serious.

"Uh…I don't remember?"

"Katie-Kat!" Fred groaned.

"Ooh, I remember!" George said waving his hand in the air. "You told her to stop calling you Freddie."

"Yes George." Fred said in a happy voice. "You deserve a gold star."

"Ha, ha, ha funny." George said dryly.

"I know, I'm hilarious!"

I rolled my eyes. Fred started to tickle me again and I shrieked with laughter. I hate being tickled! But Fred always does exactly what I hate. He's so annoying sometimes. But I love him so much!

"Katie…?" Lee asked.

"Yeah?"

"Why are you're cheeks pink?"

"Uh…what?"

"You're cheeks. They're pink."

"Oh…uh…nevermind…" I said turning pinker.

Fred, Ange, Leesh, Lee, and George were laughing hysterically.

"Glad to know that you guy's find my anguish funny."

"Don't be so overdramatic!"

"Shut up."

A few hours later we were finally at Hogwarts. We all got into one of the first carriages we could find. I was sitting in between Fred and George of course and Ange, Leesh, and Lee were across from us.

"Talk to Wood lately?" I asked Angelina.

"I owled him last night."

"Are you still going out?" Fred blurted out. Ange looked at him confused and then looked at me angrily.

"YOU TOLD HIM?" Ange shrieked. "I TOLD YOU NOT TO TELL ANYBODY!"

"I—I couldn't help it!"

"Bell you're dead." Ange growled.

"On last name basis are we now Johnson?" I asked calmly, used to Ange's outbursts.

"Guy's stop fighting!" Alicia exclaimed playing with her blonde hair nervously.

"Bell you promised not to tell him!" Ange said her eyes wide.

"I tell him everything!"

"Girls, girls, girls, don't fight over me!" Fred exclaimed. I hit his shoulder as hard as I could, which was pretty hard, thanks to Quidditch. "Ow, Katie-kat!"

"Katie, Ange, please, please, please stop fighting!" Lee exclaimed.

Angelina shot me a nasty look and I ignored her. We always fight and then make up a few days later so I'm not worried. I just feel bad for the others. They have to deal with it.

The rest of the carriage ride wasn't that fun. When we finally got to Hogwarts we watched the sorting and me and Fred whispered comments to each other the whole time, and then laughing so much that McGongall gave us searing looks, but we're used to 'the look' as me and Fred call it.

Soon Dumbledore started his yearly speech. Me and Fred shared looks before sighing and pretending to pay attention to him. Gosh it's so boring! And it's not fair that me and Fred aren't in any classes together. I hate being younger than Fred and the others. It's going to be so unfair next year! It's only going to be me all alone…maybe I can get Fred to be held back…it's an idea.

I wasn't paying attention when suddenly I heard a "_Hem Hem"_

A lady in a pink cardigan was standing, obviously intending to make a speech. Me and Fred shared amused looks before seeing what this lady wanted.

"Thank you headmaster," The lady said, "for those kind words of welcome."

Her voice was high-pitched, breathy, and a little-girlish. I found it annoying. she did that stupid cough thing again before continuing.

"Well, it is lovely to be back at Hogwarts, I must say!" She smiled revealing very pointed teeth. "And to see such happy little faces looking back at me!"

Me, Fred, and George shared looks. Fred mouthed '_happy little faces?_' I shrugged feeling even more annoyed with this woman. Who the heck does she think she is?

"I am very much looking forward to getting to know you all, and I'm sure we'll be very good friends."

Me and Fred grinned at each other. "She doesn't want to get to know _us_."

"_Hem Hem"_ Umbridge said again.

"The ministry of magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance. The rare gifts with which you were born may come to nothing if not nurtured and honed by careful instruction. The ancient skills unique to the Wizarding community must be passed down through the generations lest we lose them forever. The treasure trove of magical knowledge amassed by our ancestors must be guarded, replenished, and polished…" Umbridge continued talking but I just stopped paying attention.

"Katie!" Alicia hissed at me.

"What?!" I exclaimed looking at her.

"Foods here Katie Darling." Fred said eating.

"Oh yes!" I exclaimed, starting to put stuff on my plate. Fred and George were laughing and Ange was glaring at me. I fought the urge to roll my eyes and ignored her. "This is probably what I missed the most about Hogwarts!"

"Hey or mum's ooking is ood." Fred told me, still eating.

"Eww!" I squealed giggling. "You're so disgusting! And I don't speak your language Fred."

Fred swallowed and said "You're mum's cooking is good."

"And you couldn't have waited to say that?"

Fred shrugged, "That seemed funner."

"Funner isn't a word Fred." Ange said.

"So what? It's my word!" Fred exclaimed wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

I was laughing and I hugged Fred. "It's good to be back."

**AN: Oh my god! Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews! They mean so much to me! Sorry it took so long. Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter! If anybody has any ideas, please, please, please tell me in a review! Anyways read and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Chapter 3

Later on, me and Fred were the only ones in our group in the common room. George and Alicia were somewhere, probably snogging in a broom closet but what do I know. Angelina still hates me so I don't really expect to see her anytime soon and Lee was…off somewhere being Lee I suppose.

"What do you wanna do?" Fred asked.

"I don't know. It's already so boring here and we haven't even been back a day yet!"

"I know. Wanna start planning our first prank of the year?"

"Don't we need George and Lee to do that? They'll get mad if we start planning without them."

"Well they'll have to get over it won't they."

"Yeah I suppose," I answered, leaning on the couch. "Fred?"

"Yeah Katie-Kat?"

"I missed you," I said.

"I missed you too," Fred told me, pulling me into his lap.

"How was your vacation?" I asked. "I wanted to see you all summer. Where were you?"

"Mum was keeping me and George under lock down all summer. She's still mad at us for working on our joke shop stuff."

"Oh yeah how is that?"

"It's going good."

"That's good."

"Yeah. What did you do during break?"

"Nothing. I have a question Fred."

"Yeah?"

"Do you believe Harry? That you-know-who returned?"

"Yeah Katie, I believe him," Fred told me. His brown eyes were looking into my hazel ones more seriously then I'd ever seen them. They were always sparkling, joking.

"I believe him too," I told him.

"You should tell him. He's afraid of coming back, I think."

"Where is he?" I asked.

"Don't tell him now!" Fred exclaimed.

"What? You just told me to go talk to him."

"I meant later," Fred said. "I'm hungry."

"We just ate two hours ago, Fred!"

"So? I'm hungry again," Fred exclaimed standing up. He grabbed my hand and pulled me up. "Let's go to the kitchen."

"Fine," I said sighing.

We snuck out of the common room and walked carefully to the kitchen. Fred made a 'stay there' motion and looked around the corner. Then he made a 'follow me' gesture and then he disappeared around the corner. I tried to follow him, but I didn't see him.

"Fred?" I whispered. "Fred where are you?"

Just then somebody tapped me on the shoulder. I squealed and turned around. I saw Fred standing there, laughing silently. I hit his shoulder feeling extremely angry at him.

"Fred Alfred Weasley!" I shouted at him.

"Katie be quiet! Filch will hear us!"

"Then you shouldn't have done that if you're so worried!"

"I'm not worried!"

"Whatever you say," I said.

Fred picked me up and started twirling me. I squealed and started to laugh.

"Fred!" I shouted. "Put me down!"

"No I don't want to."

"You're gonna make me sick!" I said.

Fred sighed as he stopped, but didn't put me down. He stared walking to the kitchen. When he got to the portrait he tickled the pear and the door opened. We were met by all the little house elves.

"Master Weasley! Misses Bell!" They said, fighting to get our attention. I recognized a few of the house elves. One got Fred's attention.

"Hmm…Can I have chocolate ice cream and Katie'll have vanilla ice cream right Katie?"

"Yup."

God Fred knows me so well. He may even know me better then I know myself…god that sounds stupid. Oh well. My summer was so boring because I couldn't see Fred. He had to stay home like ALL summer. The only fun part was when I went to my brother's house and my family reunion.

"_Katie!" My older cousin, Leticia squealed. Leticia is eighteen, two years older than me. She has extremely curly blonde hair and green-blue eyes._

"_Leti!" I exclaimed. "I missed you!"_

"_I missed you too!" She said. She flashed her ring finger at me and I saw the unmistakable engagement ring._

"_You're engaged?!" I squealed._

"_It happened two nights ago," She told me. "Daniel is around here somewhere."_

"_You mean the extremely hot boyfriend?"_

"_Yes," she said. "And how is yours?"_

"_You know I don't have a boyfriend," I said. _

"_Sure you don't. What about that boy you're always talking about? Fred?" _

"_He's not my boyfriend!" I exclaimed, blushing._

"_But you like him?" She asked. I nodded. "Then you should do something about it."_

"_Like what?"_

"_Tell him how you feel."_

"_What if he doesn't feel the same way?"_

"_What guy wouldn't feel the same way?"_

"_I don't know…I just don't want to ruin the relationship I have with Fred."_

"_Fine, don't tell him," Leticia exclaimed crossing her arms. "But you should tell him by the end of the year."_

"_I'll think about it."_

"Katie? What are you thinking about?" Fred's voice brought me back to the present.

"Sorry. I was just thinking."

"What about?"

"My family reunion."

"Did you see Leti?" He asked.

"Yeah," I responded."She's engaged now actually."

"Tell her congratulations," Fred told me.

"Sure," I said.

"Did I tell you Ron's a prefect?"

"No!" I gasped.

"Yes."

"I can't believe your brothers a prefect. Your mum must be so proud."

"Too proud if you ask me," Fred grumbled.

"Aw, you're just jealous."

"I'm not jealous of my little brother."

"Yes you are," I said when one of the house-elves came over and put our ice cream in front of us. "Thanks."

"You're welcome Misses Bell."

"I want chocolate," I said as Fred took a bite of his ice cream. He rolled his eyes.

"Do you always do this?" He asked as he gave me his spoon. I ate what was on the spoon and gave it back.

"Yeah, I'll always do that," I said eating my own ice cream.

"Are you going to do the spell so we can talk in class or should I do it?"

"You can do it," I answered.

"Ok. I'll do it tonight."

"You mean later tonight?"

"You know what I mean."

"I know," He said.

Twenty minutes later, we snuck back into the common room and we saw Harry, Hermione, and Ron sitting in the back quietly. We both walked over to them and I sat down next to Ron.

"So, Ronnie-kins," I started. He glowered at me. I started laughing.

"Don't call me that Katie!" He exclaimed.

"Nah I never listen to anybody. Anyways I hear you're a little prefect," I said looking at him. His ears started to redden like Fred's does when he's embarrassed.

"You told her?" Ron whined to Fred.

"Hey don't whine at me!" He exclaimed.

"Harry I gotta talk to you," I said.

"Ok," He said standing up. "I'll be right back."

I led him to another corner that was empty. I hugged him.

"How are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm alright."

"You know I'm here for you?"

"Yeah I know, Katie. And I thank you for that."

"I believe you, Harry."

"That's one more on my tiny list of people who believe me."

"Harry ignore them. They weren't there. They don't know."

"You weren't there either," he reminded me.

"Still I've known you for like five years. I believe you one hundred percent."

"Thanks Katie," He said hugging me.

"You're welcome Harry."

**AN: Thank you so much for being patient and waiting for me to update. I loved the reviews and I hope to update sometime next week because I have Spring Break. If I can I'll try to write a few chapters while I'm on break. If anybody has any ideas, feel free to leave them in a review! Read and review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Chapter 4

The next day, I woke up around seven. Alicia was already up and doing her makeup in the mirror. Angelina was bustling around the room, doing who knows what. I sat up and sighed.

"We have classes today," I sighed.

I saw Alicia roll her eyes in the mirror. "Yes."

"I hate classes."

"I know you do."

"What time is it?"

Alicia glanced at the clock. "Twenty to Seven thirty."

"Shoot!" I exclaimed. "I need to get ready."

"Yes you do," Alicia responded.

I grabbed my robes and ran into the bathroom. I took a quick, ten minutes shower and changed into my robes. I put my hair into a messy bun and walked out. Alicia rolled her eyes when she saw me.

"What?" I asked.

"You look a mess," Alicia said.

"You know what? I don't care about how I look. I'm tired. And I don't want to go to classes today," I said.

"Who does?" Alicia asked. "Do I look ok?"

"You look fine Leesh," I replied. "George loves you anyways."

"He told me he loves me," Alicia said.

"Oh my god! When?" I exclaimed.

"Last night."

"What did you say?"

"That I love him back of course," Alicia said giggling.

"Let's go," I said pulling her out of the room. She was still giggling. I shook my head as we met Fred and George. Alicia went over to George and kissed his cheek. I grabbed Fred's arm and held him back.

"I didn't know you felt this way about me, Kates," Fred said.

"Haha, very funny," I said, blushing slightly.

"Are you blushing?" Fred asked me, looking down on me slightly.

"What?" I asked. "No!"

"Sure you're not," Fred replied easily. "I mean it's hard to keep your eyes off me. You're not the only one."

"Oh my god you are so conceited Fred Weasley!"

"Thank you Kates,"

"You're welcome Freddiekins."

"Freddiekins?" He asked looking down at me again.

"At least it's not Freddie," I said.

"I think I like Freddie better," Fred told me.

"Ok," I said. "So, Freddie do you want to meet me in the Quidditch pitch tonight?"

"Sure. When?"

"Hmm…seven?"

"Ok. I'll have to fit it in to my busy schedule but I think I can make it."

I rolled my eyes. "Glad to know you can fit me into your oh so busy schedule."

"Anything for my Katie-Kat."

I turned my head so he couldn't see my red cheeks. Although I may act annoyed when Fred calls me 'his Katie-kat', I always secretly liked it. We arrived at the Great Hall. I saw Angelina, Lee, Alicia, and George already sitting there. Me and Fred were possibly the last ones to arrive actually…like usual. We both took seats next to each other at the table. Everybody said hello, except Angelina. I guess she's still mad at me, but whatever.

"What were you two up to?" George asked glancing at Fred raising an eyebrow.

"Just talking," Fred mumbled.

"Talking?" George questioned.

"Shut up!"

Fred and George started bickering about something nobody could really figure out. I started to talk to Alicia and ignore the bickering brothers. Then McGonagall came over to our table to hand out our times tables. I sighed, classes are so dull!

"What do you guys have first?" George asked me and Alicia.

"Care of Magical Creatures," I asked.

"Lucky!" Fred exclaimed. "We have double Potions first."

"Poor Freddie!" I said condescendingly. Me and Alicia burst out laughing. Fred gave us a dirty look and we laughed harder.

After breakfast, Me and Alicia went towards Hagrid's hut where lessons were always held. I saw Professor Grubbly-Plank standing there.

"Where's Hagrid?" I whispered to Alicia.

"I don't know," Alicia whispered back. "Maybe he's sick?"

"I didn't see him at the teachers table today either…"

"Yeah, me neither."

"I hope he's ok."

"Me too."

At lunch, we met Fred and George and walked towards the Great Hall together. Angelina is still mad at me, and she's probably whining to Lee or writing letters to Oliver. I miss Oliver. I haven't seen him in a while…oh well. I'll see him eventually.

"Did Angelina tell either of you yet? She's the captain."

"Seriously?" I asked looking at Fred.

"Yeah," George replied.

"Why hasn't she told us yet?" Alicia asked sounding hurt.

"She's probably waiting to tell you," George said and kissed her on the lips.

"Get a room," Fred said.

George pulled away from Alicia and said, "We're in a room smartie."

Fred jokingly lunged at George, but I pulled him back and somehow I ended with my back against the wall, staring into Fred's eyes. Fred was on top of me and I could feel my cheeks turning red.

"Um…Fred?"

"Yeah Katie?" He asked as if this was no big deal.

"Can you…um…get off me?"

"Oh…yeah, of course."

"Thanks," I replied as he got off me.

"Anytime," He said absentmindly.

"So…" I said feeling kind of awkward.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Oh…um…nothing."

For the first time in the whole time I've known Fred, I felt awkward around Fred…and I know why. I'm in love with Fred Alfred Weasley, my best friend. I've been in love with him since I met him.

**AN: Thank you so much for being patient! I loved the reviews! And I'm getting out of school in like 20 something days so I'll be able to update more. I am not giving up on this story, don't worry. I hope you liked the chapter! Read and Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Chapter 5

At seven, me and Fred met at the Quidditch Pitch. When I told Alicia, she just gave me a knowing look as I dashed out of our room. I haven't seen Angelina since our fight…I'll find her later…but that later not now.

"Hey Kates," Fred said when he saw me. He was sitting on the grass.

"Hey Fred," I replied sitting down next to him.

"How are you?"

"Pretty good."

Fred nodded. "We're planning our first prank of the year. You in?"

"Of course!" I exclaimed. "When haven't I been in?"

"Well, Kates there was that time when you were _in love _with our _dear old captain _Oliver Wood. And you refused to make mischief."

"You wanted to die his hair _pink _Fred Weasley!"

"His 'oh so gorgeous hair' if I remember correctly," Fred replied imitating my voice.

I felt my cheeks redden. "Shut up!"

"No thanks. What else did you say?" Fred asked me. "Oh I remember! 'His eyes are so dreamy! And so is his yummy Scottish accent.' Remember that?"

I glared at Fred and pounced on him so he was underneath me and I was staring into his eyes. He started laughing under me and flipped me over so I was underneath him.

"Fred get off me!" I whined.

"Sorry Katie," Fred said 'apologetically'. "But if my memory is correct, I think _you _pounced on _me_."

"Well you're crushing me," I countered.

"You should have thought about that _before _you assaulted me."

"You're the one assaulting me!" I exclaimed.

"How am I assaulting you?"

"Um let's see…YOU'RE ON TOP OF ME!"

"No need to get so touchy Kates," Fred told me. I rolled my eyes as he got off me.

"Thank you Fred," I replied.

"Anytime Kates," he responded. I continued lying down in the grass. Fred sat down next to me.

"What's the first prank of the year?"

"We're not sure yet. We're still planning. But it's definitely going to be on the Slytherin Quidditch Team."

"Definitly," I agreed. "But why just the Quidditch team? Why not the whole house? Like dying all their robes and hair red and gold for the next month."

Fred looked at me and smiled. "Katie you are a GENIUS!"

"I know," I said blushing.

"Let's go tell Lee and George!" Fred exclaimed getting up.

Way to kill the mood Fred. I sighed and got up and followed him. He was practically running so I had to run to catch up with him.

Inside the common room, Fred began talking to Lee and George excitedly while I went to find Angelina. I walked up the steps and opened our door. I saw her sitting on her bed. She looked up and made a face at me.

"Ange…Can we talk?"

"I guess," She replied.

I sat down at the foot of her bed. "I'm sorry I told Fred about you dating Oliver."

"It's ok," she replied. "I'm sorry I overreacted."

"You had every right. I shouldn't have told Fred."

"Let's put this behind us and start over. I hate being mad at you," Angelina said.

"I hate being mad at you too."

"Did Fred tell you? I'm captain."

"He told me and Leesh. I'm so proud and happy for you!" I exclaimed hugging her.

"Thanks," Angelina said. "We're going to have try outs soon and then we're going to start practicing."

"Yippee," I said unenthusiastically.

Angelina rolled her eyes. "Do you want to play Quidditch this year?"

"Yes," I replied.

"Then you'll come to practices," Angelina said.

"Fine, fine," I replied.

"Good," Angelina replied. I rolled my eyes.

A little while later, Alicia came upstairs and we stayed up talking about what we did over the summer and caught up with each other. We talked about dating, and I felt kind of left out since I'm not going out with anybody, and it's not like I can talk about Fred. I don't want anybody to know about me liking Fred. If he found out I'd be so embarrassed! Especially if he doesn't like me back.

**AN: This is my second update in four days :) I'm so happy! Anyways thanks so much to the reviews! I have a question. Would you rather me write short chapters like once a week during the summer, or long chapters whenever I can finish them? Leave what you guys want in a review! Read and review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Chapter 6

_Dear Wood,_

_Hey…its Katie…how are you doing? How do you like Puddlemere United? Is it different…playing for an actual team…not just our house team? Anyways things are going good here I suppose. We have a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Her name is Professor Umbridge. Me and Fred detest her….actually the whole school hates her. Except the Slytherins, but they suck up to her. _

_Ange is doing a pretty good job being our captain. We've had our first few practices… we're not too bad I suppose. Fred and George's little brother, Ron, joined the team…he's not so good…well he _could be _he just doesn't have the confidence. Our first game is in a few weeks. I'm excited about it. _

_I'd better go now. I'll see you around. _

_Katie Elizabeth Bell_

I attached the letter to one of the school owls. I watched the owl go to deliver the letter to Oliver. When I first came to Hogwarts, Oliver was sweet to me. We were close, but now he's gone playing Quidditch in an actual important team. I'm happy for him.

"Hey!" Alicia exclaimed coming into our room a little while later.

"Hey Leesh," I replied.

"Fred wants you?"

"For what?" I asked.

"Dunno. He just told me to tell you to go meet him in the common room in ten minutes."

"Thanks Leesh," I replied.

"No problem," She replied. A few moments later she said, "Katie?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Do you like Fred?"

"What?" I gasped looking at her. "What makes you think that?"

"The looks you give him."

"I do _NOT _give him looks."

"You do give him looks. But he gives you looks too."

"No he doesn't," I replied my cheeks turning pink.

"Katie you do love him!" She exclaimed.

"Maybe…but don't tell anybody, Alicia," I said. "Not even George."

"I can't tell George?" She asked looking at me.

"Yes, you can't tell him. He'll tell Fred."

"He'd never do that!"

"Not on purpose, but he'd let it slip."

"True…" Alicia replied. "But you love Fred!"

"Not so loud!"

"Sorry," She said, whispering. I rolled my eyes.

"So…what are you up to today?"

"Nothing really. Until practice, that is," Alicia said rolling her eyes. "Ange is worse than Wood."

"I agree."

"Wanna go downstairs?" Alicia asked. "Fred and George and Lee are down there."

"F—fine," I replied.

"Yay!" She exclaimed. I rolled my eyes.

We walked downstairs and saw Fred and George testing their joke shop stuff. We walked over and George stood up immediately and kissed Alicia. She blushed. Lee remained seated as Fred handed something to the first years with them.

"Hey Kates," Fred replied.

"Hey Fred," I replied.

Suddenly, Hermione Granger walked over. Fred and George were writing on clipboards looking at the three suddenly unconscious first years. Hermione looked angry, but I guess that makes sense…she _is _a prefect.

"That's enough!" Hermione said forcefully to Fred and George. They both looked up, looking mildly surprised.

"Yeah, you're right," said George, nodding, "this dosage looks strong enough, doesn't it?"

"I told you this morning, you can't test your rubbish on students!"

"We're paying them!" said Fred indignantly.

"I don't care, it could be dangerous!"

"Rubbish," said Fred.

"Calm down, Hermione, they're fine!" said Lee reassuringly as he walked from first year to first year, inserting purple sweets into their open mouths.

"Yeah, look, they're coming round now," said George.

A few of the first years were indeed stirring. Several looked so shocked to find themselves lying on the floor, or dangling off their chairs.

"Feel all right?" George asked kindly to a small dark haired girl lying at his feet.

"I-I think so," she said shakily.

"Excellent," said Fred happily, but the next second Hermione had snatched both his clipboard and the paper bag of Faintiing Fancies from his hands.

"It is NOT excellent!"

"Course it is, they're alive, aren't they?" Said Fred angrily.

"You can't do this, what if you made one of them really ill?"

"We're not going to make them ill, we've already tested them all on ourselves, it's is just to see if everyone reacts the same –"

"If you don't stop doing it, I'm going to –"

"Put us in detention?" said Fred in an I'd-like-to-see-you-try-it voice.

"Make us write lines?" said George, smirking.

"No," she said, her voice quivering with anger, "but I will write to your mother."

"You wouldn't," said George, horrified, taking a step back from her.

"Oh yes I would," said Hermione grimly. "I can't stop you eating the stupid things yourselves, but you're not giving them to first years."

Fred and George looked thunderstruck. It was clear that as far as they were concerned, Hermione's threat was way below the belt. With a last threatening look at them, she thrust Fred's clipboard and the bag of Fancies back into his arms and stalked back to her chair by the fire.

Fred and George looked at each other for a moment, before Fred smirked.

"Hey, Katie darling," he said.

"No," I replied.

"Aw, please Katie?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I don't want to pass out," I said.

"I'll do whatever you want."

"No."

"Please?"

"No!" I shouted storming out of the common room.

As I walked out, I bumped into somebody. I looked up to see Harry standing there, holding a rag on his hand.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Nothing," he replied quickly.

I took the cloth off his hand and gasped. It was bleeding.

"Harry what happened?" I exclaimed.

"Nothing Katie," he replied. "I just cut my hand on some glass."

"You should go to the hospital wing," I said.

"No!" He exclaimed. "I—I mean, It'll be fine in a few days."

"Go to the hospital wing!"

"I don't want to! It's not a big deal!"

"Harry go!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"What is going on out here?" A voice asked. We turned around to see Fred standing there. He saw Harry's hand and looked at me. "What happened to your hand?"

"Nothing Fred," he replied. "Just cut it on some glass."

"Fred he won't go to the hospital wing!"

"Katie it's just a cut," Fred replied. "But you really should go."

"I'll go later," Harry promised.

"Good," Fred replied. Harry walked past Fred and into the common room. I gave Fred a look and continued walking. "Katie come on! Please!"

"No," I replied.

Fred ran to catch up to me. "Katie I'm sorry for trying to make you try the Fainting Fancies. I won't ever do that again."

"You better not."

"I swear I won't."

"Good."

**AN: Thanks for the reviews! They mean a lot to me, so keep reviewing! I'll update as soon as possible! Read and Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Chapter 7

A few days later, Fred and I walked down to the Quidditch Pitch for our training session. Ange has been so annoying lately. She freaked at Harry for not being able to go to our tryouts. It wasn't even his fault! He had a stupid detention from Umbridge. I wonder what she had him do. After his detention his hand was bleeding. I really don't believe him but whatever.

When we got to the changing room, George and Alicia were already there. I immediately went to my locker and grabbed my robes. I was halfway changed when Harry and Ron came into the changing room.

"All right, Ron?" said George, winking at him.

"Yeah," said Ron.

"Ready to show us all up, Ickle Prefect?" said Fred, emerging tousle-haired from the heck of his Quidditch robes, a slightly malicious grin on his face.

"Shut up," said Ron, stony-faced, pulling on his own team robes for the first time.

"Okay everyone," said Angelina, entering from the Captain's office, already changed. "Let's get to it; Alicia and Fred if you can just bring the ball crate out for us. Oh, and there are a couple of people out there watching but I want you to just ignore them, all right?"

Fred and I shared looks as he and Alicia grabbed the ball crate. I walked out with Angelina, George, Harry, and Ron. I looked at the stands and saw the Slytherin Quidditch team, who was yelling at us from the stands. I rolled my eyes at their immaturity.

"What's that Weasley's riding?" Draco Malfoy called. "Why would anyone put a flying charm on a moldy old log like that?"

Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy Parkinson guffawed and shrieked with laughter. I watched as Ron mounted his broom and kicked off from the ground and Harry followed him, watching Ron's ears turn red from behind. Fred and I joined them in the air as did the rest of the team.

"Ignore them," Harry told Ron.

"Exactly the attitude I want, Harry," Ange said approvingly, soaring around them with the Quaffle under her arm and slowing to hover in front of us. "Okay everyone, we're going to start with some passes just to warm up, the whole team please—"

"Hey, Johnson, what's with that hairstyle anyway?" shrieked Pansy Parkinson from below. "Why would anyone want to look like they've got worms coming out of their head?"

Angelina swept her braided hair out of her face and sa id calmly, "Spread out, then, and lets see what we can do."

We all spread apart. Angelina raised the Quaffle with one hand and threw it hard to Fred, who passed to George, who passed to Harry, who passed to Ron, who dropped it.

The slytherins, led by Malfoy, roared and screamed with laugheter. Ron, who had pelted toward the ground to catch the Quaffle before it landed, pulled out of the dive untidly, so that he slipped sideways on his broom and returned to palyuing height, blushing.

"Pass it on Ron," called Angelina, as though nothing had happened.

Ron threw the Quaffle to Alicia, who passed back to Harry, who passed to George…

"Hey, Potter, how's your scar feeling?" Called Malfoy. "Sure you don't need to lie-down? It must be, what, a whole week since you were in the hospital wing, that''s a record for you, isn't it?"

Fred passed to Angeline; she reverse passed to Harry, who had not been expecting it, but c aught it in the very tips of his fingers and passed it quickly to Ron, who lunged for it and missed by inches.

"Come on now, Ron," said Angelina crossly, as Ron dived for the ground again, chasing the Quaffle. "Pay attention."

It would have been hard to say whether Ron's face or the Quaffle was a deeper scarlet when he returned again to playing height. Malfoy and the rest of the Slytherin team were howling with laugheter.

On his third attempt, Ron caught the Quaffle; perhaps out of relief he passed it on so enthusically that it soared straight through my outstretched hands and hit me hard in the face. My hands flew to my face.

"Sorry!" Ron groaned, zooming forward to see wheter he had done any damage.

"Get back in position, she's fine!" barked Angelina. "But as you're passing to a teammate, do try not to knock her off her broom, won't you? We've got bludgers for that!"

My nose was bleeding, like I suspected. Down below the Slytherins were stmaing their feet and jeering. Fred and George came to me.

"Here, take this," Fred told me, handing me something small and purple from out of his pocket. "It'll clear up in no time."

"All right," called Angelina. "Fred, George, go and get your bats and a bludger; Ron get up to the goalposts, Harry, relase the Snitch when I say so. We're going to aim for Ron's goal, obviously."

Most of the rest of practice went by somewhat quickly. For some reason, my bloody nose wouldn't stop bleeding.

"And Katie, cant you do something about that nosebleed?" Angelina shouted.

"It's just getting worse!" I shouted back, attempting to stem the flow with my sleeve.

I glanced over at Fred, who was looking anxious and checking his pockets. Then I saw him pull out something purple again, examine it for a second and then look at me, evidently horrorstruck. Oh god, what did he do now? He better not have made it worse or else I'll _kill _him.

"Well let's try again," said Angelina. She was ignoring the Slytherins, who had now set up a chant of _"Gryffindors are losers, Gryffindor are losers," _but there was a certain rigidity about her seat on the broom nevertheless.

Three minutes later, I started to feel dizzy and nauseous. I saw Angelina, Fred, and George all flying towards me.

"She needs the hospital wing," said Angelina.

"We'll take her," said Fred. "She—er—might have swallowed a Blood Blisterpod by mistake—"

"Well, there's no point continuing with no Beaters and a Chaser gone," said Angelina glumly, as Fred and George supported me as we flew towards the castle.

We landed a few minutes later. Fred picked me up.

"George I've got it from here. You can go change," Fred told him as he began to walk briskly. I felt ready to pass out at this point.

"Fred," I managed to say.

"Shh…we're almost there Katie. We're almost there," Fred said quietly. I could hear the fear in his voice.

That's when everything went black.

**AN: Thanks so much for the reviews! Sorry It's been so long. Anyways I just got back from the beach and I have really bad sunburn, so I'll probably start on the next chapter soon. Anyways I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I don't own most of the chapter because I copied it out of the book and changed a little bit of it. I just felt this part was important. Anyways read and review! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Chapter 8

When I woke up, the first thing I noticed was that I was in the Hospital Wing. And that my right hand was warmer then my left. I looked at my hand and saw another hand clasped in mine. I looked up and saw Fred sleeping in the chair next to me. I smiled to myself when I saw that he was still in his Quidditch robes.

"Miss Bell!" a voice exclaimed. I looked up and saw Madam Pomfrey standing there. "How long have you been awake?"

"A few minutes," I replied. "What happened?"

"You got hit in the face with a Quaffle and lost a lot of blood. I gave you a blood replenishing potion, so you'll be good as new," she said. She must have noticed me staring at Fred because she added, "Mr. Weasley refused to leave your side all night."

"I've been here all night?" I exclaimed.

"Yes."

"When can I leave?"

"In a few minutes if everythings alright."

"Ok," I said.

Madam Pomfrey walked away to get whatever she needs to check to see if I'm ok. I sat up and looked at Fred. He was still asleep, looking peaceful. I didn't want to wake him up, but I knew I had to.

I gently poked him with my left hand, my right one still intertwined with his hand. He stirred slightly but didn't wake up.

"Fred," I said, slightly whispering. "Fred you have to wake up."

He opened his eyes and he smiled when he saw that I was awake and alright.

He opened his mouth to say something when Madam Pomfrey came back.

"Mr. Weasley, I see that you're awake," she said. "Can you please wait for Miss Bell outside?"

Fred nodded and left me alone with Madam Pomfrey. Madam Pomfrey checked my blood level and when she was sure I was ok, she finally let me go. I thanked her and walked out of the room and saw Fred standing there.

"Katie I'm so sorry! I didn't mea—" I interrupted him by pressing my lips against his.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck. The kiss was short and sweet. The perfect first kiss.

When we pulled away, Fred was smiling at me. I could feel myself blushing.

"I've always known you've secretly liked me," Fred told me.

"Fred!" I exclaimed.

"What?" He asked faking innocence.

"Just say that you like me," I said.

He looked into my eyes and he said, "I like you."

Hearing him say that, I felt like I was on a cloud. I've always liked Fred, and I've always wished that I could be with him.

"What…what are we going to do now?" I asked.

"Well…we can start dating…if you want that is," Fred added the last part quickly.

"It's what I want."

"It's what I want too," Fred replied. "I've always liked you, Katie."

"I've always liked you too."

Fred smiled at me. I smiled back as we walked towards the Gryffindor common room.

The second we got to the common room, Alicia was at my side, hugging me. I hugged her back, slightly confused why shes freaking out like this.

"Are you okay?" she exclaimed.

"I'm fine Leesh."

She nodded. "I was so worried! I thought you were going to die!"

"I told you she wouldn't," Fred told her.

She stuck her tongue out at him. He laughed and shook his head. We walked over to the couch and I saw Ron and Harry with their friend Hermione. I smiled at them.

A few hours later, Ange, Alicia, and I were up in our room. Ange was in the bathroom, and Alicia was reading a magazine…or so I thought. I was sitting on my bed, when Alicia jumped onto my bed, scaring me.

"What did you do that for?"

"Are you going out with Fred?" She demanded.

"What?" I asked trying to act like I didn't know what she was talking about, but I could feel myself smile and blush.

"You are!" She squealed."When? What happened?"

"I—I kissed him."

"You kissed him?" Alicia asked me in disbelief.

"Yes. He was trying to apologize for yesterday and I—I just kissed him," I admitted. "You can't tell anyone though!"

"Aw!" She squealed. "Now we can go on double dates!"

Ange walked into the room. "Who can go on double dates?"

"Katie and Fred are going out!" Alicia squealed.

I saw Ange look at me, hurt going into her eyes. I totally forgot that she went out with Fred last year.

"Ange...I'm sorry…" I said.

"It's fine," she snapped. "I'm over him anyways. I love Oliver."

Alicia and I watched her as she walked out of the room. Then I looked over at Alicia and grabbed a pillow and hit her.

"Ow!" Alicia exclaimed. "What was that for?"

"You weren't supposed to tell anyone!"

"Sorry," Alicia said. "It slipped out."

**AN: Thanks for the amazing reviews! Sorry for the long wait and the kinda short chapter. Anyways if you have any ideas or things you want to see happen, feel free to leave them in a review. Anyways read and review. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Chapter 9

The next morning, when I got up, Angelina was already up and out of the dorm. I sighed and dragged myself out of bed. Alicia was still asleep so I threw a pillow at her. She sat up and glared at me.

"What was that for?"

I shrugged. "It was the best the best thing I could think of."

Alicia rolled her eyes and got out of bed. Her blonde hair was in a braid and she was wearing a pair of shorts and a tanktop. I grabbed my robes and a towel and walked into the bathroom. I turned the shower on and got in.

When I got out, ten minutes later, I quickly put on my robes and did my makeup. Then I straightened my hair and walked out of the bathroom and down to the common room.

I saw Fred staring at the board in the common room. I was confused. Fred never reads the memos…unless there about Quidditch. I stood next to him and looked at the message he was staring at. It stated that Umbridge is now the High Inquisitor.

"What does that mean?" I asked Fred.

He looked at me, kinda surprised like he didn't know I was there. "It means that Hogwarts is changing and not for the better."

I've honestly never seen Fred so serious…about anything. I could tell that he's upset about it.

"We should probably go to breakfast," I said. Fred nodded and took my hand.

We walked downstairs holding hands. When we got to the Great Hall, we sat down next to Alicia and George. Angelina looked mad at me still. I sighed and leaned on Fred. Angelina rolled her eyes and started talking to George. Fred looked confused.

"What's wrong with Angelina?" He whispered to me.

"I'll tell you about it later, okay?"

"Sure," he said.

After classes, Fred met me at my last one and took my books from me. I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"How was your class?"

"It was okay. Kinda boring though," I replied.

"Poor Katie-Kat," Fred said teasingly. I pouted and he laughed. "Want to go to the kitchen?"

"Okay," I replied. "But I want to change first."

"Alright," Fred replied.

We got to the Common room a few minutes later. Fred kissed me and handed me my books so I could bring them upstairs. I smiled and told him I'd be right back. I walked upstairs and saw that our room was empty. I put my books on my bed and then I grabbed a shirt and a pair of jeans and changed in the bathroom.

I walked back into the common room and saw Fred waiting. He had changed already, so I walked to him. He smiled and hugged me. The seriousness I saw this morning was gone and his eyes were twinkling like they always do.

"You ready to go?"

"Yeah," I replied.

He nodded and picked me up and twirled me around. I laughed and screamed at the same time. The other people in the room were staring at us. My face was bright red. I heard the common room door open and I briefly saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione. When Fred put me down finally, my head was spinning. I could see that Ron had a grossed out look.

"What Ron? Never do that before?" Fred asked Ron. Ron's face turned slightly red. "Thought so. Now if you'll excuse us, we're going somewhere."

Fred took my hand and started walking. When we got to the kitchen, we were surrounded by house-elves. Fred told them that we just wanted ice cream, and they began working on it. We sat down and he stared at me.

"Why is Ange mad at you?"

"Because I'm going out with you."

"What? Why would she be mad about that?"

"I don't know," I lied. "Maybe she's jealous."

"Why would she be jealous of us going out? She's going out with Oliver."

"I don't know," I repeated.

"Okay," Fred replied. "She'll get over it."

"Yeah," I agreed.

**AN: Thanks so much for the reviews! Sorry for the long wait. I decided to finish writing this chapter because we won our first completion last night so I decided to write this chapter and update. Anyways read and review! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Chapter 9

The next morning, when I got up, Angelina was already up and out of the dorm. I sighed and dragged myself out of bed. Alicia was still asleep so I threw a pillow at her. She sat up and glared at me.

"What was that for?"

I shrugged. "It was the best the best thing I could think of."

Alicia rolled her eyes and got out of bed. Her blonde hair was in a braid and she was wearing a pair of shorts and a tanktop. I grabbed my robes and a towel and walked into the bathroom. I turned the shower on and got in.

When I got out, ten minutes later, I quickly put on my robes and did my makeup. Then I straightened my hair and walked out of the bathroom and down to the common room.

I saw Fred staring at the board in the common room. I was confused. Fred never reads the memos…unless their about Quidditch. I stood next to him and looked at the message he was staring at. It stated that Umbridge is now the High Inquisitor.

"What does that mean?" I asked Fred.

He looked at me, kinda surprised like he didn't know I was there. "It means that Hogwarts is changing and not for the better."

I've honestly never seen Fred so serious…about anything. I could tell that he's upset about it.

"We should probably go to breakfast," I said. Fred nodded and took my hand.

We walked downstairs holding hands. When we got to the Great Hall, we sat down next to Alicia and George. Angelina looked mad at me still. I sighed and leaned on Fred. Angelina rolled her eyes and started talking to George. Fred looked confused.

"What's wrong with Angelina?" He whispered to me.

"I'll tell you about it later, okay?"

"Sure," he said.

After classes, Fred met me at my last one and took my books from me. I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"How was your class?"

"It was okay. Kinda boring though," I replied.

"Poor Katie-Kat," Fred said teasingly. I pouted and he laughed. "Want to go to the kitchen?"

"Okay," I replied. "But I want to change first."

"Alright," Fred replied.

We got to the Common room a few minutes later. Fred kissed me and handed me my books so I could bring them upstairs. I smiled and told him I'd be right back. I walked upstairs and saw that our room was empty. I put my books on my bed and then I grabbed a shirt and a pair of jeans and changed in the bathroom.

I walked back into the common room and saw Fred waiting. He had changed already, so I walked to him. He smiled and hugged me. The seriousness I saw this morning was gone and his eyes were twinkling like they always do.

"You ready to go?"

"Yeah," I replied.

He nodded and picked me up and twirled me around. I laughed and screamed at the same time. The other people in the room were staring at us. My face was bright red. I heard the common room door open and I briefly saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione. When Fred put me down finally, my head was spinning. I could see that Ron had a grossed out look.

"What Ron? Never do that before?" Fred asked Ron. Ron's face turned slightly red. "Thought so. Now if you'll excuse us, we're going somewhere."

Fred took my hand and started walking. When we got to the kitchen, we were surrounded by house-elves. Fred told them that we just wanted ice cream, and they began working on it. We sat down and he stared at me.

"Why is Ange mad at you?"

"Because I'm going out with you."

"What? Why would she be mad about that?"

"I don't know," I lied. "Maybe she's jealous."

"Why would she be jealous of us going out? She's going out with Oliver."

"I don't know," I repeated.

"Okay," Fred replied. "She'll get over it."

"Yeah," I agreed. "Sometime in the next century."

Fred smiled slightly at that. "Well, I think you're overexadurating a little, but she does hold a little bit of a grudge doesn't she…?"

"A little? Last year she was mad at me for two weeks for borrowing her shirt."

"Okay, she holds lots of grudges, but she'll get over it _before _the next century."

"Whatever you say," I said.

The house elves gave us our ice cream, and we thanked them. Fred started eating his chocolate ice cream. I stared at him until he turned and looked at me.

"Can I help you?"

"I want chocolate ice cream now," I said.

Fred sighed and shook his head. "Again?"

"Yes," I said. "Now hand over the chocolate."

He scooped some onto a spoon and handed it to me. He sighed and rolled his eyes as I ate what was on the spoon.

"Are you always going to do that?" He asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"We're going to meet Oliver at Hogsmeade tomorrow," Fred told me.

"Oh, really? I haven't seen him since the beginning of the summer. It'll be nice to see him again."

Fred nodded. "I haven't seen him at all."

"Oh, right," I said remembering the summer. "You couldn't go out much over the summer right?"

"Yeah," Fred said.

I nodded my head and we finished eating our ice cream. Tomorrow's going to be interesting. Me, Angelina, Alicia, George, Fred, and Oliver reunited again. I missed Oliver. He's been so busy lately. Ange is still mad at me, but she'll hopefully get over it tomorrow.

**AN: Sorry for the long wait. I've been so busy lately, but I promise that I'm going to finish this story. I've been busy with colorguard and school. Thank you so much for the reviews! Read and Review! **


End file.
